Forming A Tight Group
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Twist The final fourteen enter the beach. Jeff tells them to drop their buffs, making them look suspicious. They all have to grab a package and unbox a buff. Everyone does so and the following tribes are formed; New Luft Tribe New Vann Tribe Both new tribes then head back to their new tribe. New Luft Tribe As the only original Luft tribe member alongside Ken, Liam explains how the island works. He jokes a little bit to make everyone feel at home. Liam knows that he and Ken might be in danger since Sveneryn and Tammy came from Jord and Annabelle, Dullon and Rick came from Vann. Tammy and Severus talk. Tammy says she doesn't think Annabelle, Dullon and Rick should slip through. Severus decides to talk a bit with Annabelle while Tammy talks with Dullon. Liam and Rick are having a conversation at the beach. New Vann Tribe At the new Vann tribe, Marah and Joy take the lead and lead them the way on Vann. Right off the bat, Jeanne, Maulynn and Moles really click with Marah and Joy. Kiron seems to like Joy also since she's more calm. Jerome acts like he likes the girls but he knows that once the four girls are united, he and Kiron are done. While Marah talks with Jeanne and Moles, Jerome talks with Joy. He tells Joy that he thinks Moles is kinda weird since she hasn't talked personally to anyone yet. Joy is shocked to hear that Jerome is already throwing names around. Joy nods her head and goes back to the group. Challenge For the next challenge, everyone has to compete since it's duels. Everyone has to play a game of volleyball in duels. The winner will score a point. At the end, the tribe with the most points win. Survivors ready? GO! The matches; Dullon vs. Kiron; Dullon wins. Ken vs. Jeanne; Jeanne wins. Liam vs. Joy; Liam wins. Annabelle vs. Marah; Annabelle wins. Rick vs. Jerome; Jerome wins. Sveneryn vs. Maulynn; Maulynn wins. Tammy vs. Moles; Moles wins. With 4 to 3, Vann wins immunity! Luft Feeling defeated, Luft re-enters their camp. Dullon says it sucks to have been beaten by those losers. While Rick and Liam laugh, Ken looks at Sveneryn and Tammy. As Sveneryn took Tammy and Ken, he explains that they shouldn't vote Annabelle since she's good with him. This worries Tammy but she's okay. Ken says that they should vote Dullon because he has been the most sketchiest of the Vann tribe. Sveneryn says he trusts Rick the least. Annabelle, Liam and Rick sit in the shelter. Annabelle and Liam have connected really well lately. Dullon is getting some stuff near the beach while Liam starts with saying that Dullon might go home tonight. Rick and Annabelle are afraid they will go next but Liam makes sure that they won't. Liam shows an idol, revealing that he has found the Luft hidden immunity idol earlier. Annabelle is surprised but she knows that she got an idol herself as well. Tribal Council The members of Luft enter tribal council. Jeff asks Liam how it has been to be on a tribe with new people except for Ken. Liam explains that it has been refreshing. He smiles at the people as he bonded with everyone. Jeff points out that there are three former Vann tribe members. He asks Tammy if this worries her. Tammy openly says she is worried and that she wouldn't be surprised if those three found a number and took one of them out, making Annabelle frown same for Liam. Everyone then votes and Jeff announces the results... . . . First vote... . . . Dullon . . . Tammy . . . Dullon . . . Tammy . . . Tammy (Tammy opens her mouth, being openly shocked) . . . . . . Dullon 3 votes Dullon, 3 votes Tammy... . . . One vote left... . . . . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island . . . . . . Dullon (4-3) Dullon glances at Sveneryn and Tammy, calling them sneaky little snakes. He hugs Annabelle and fist bumps Rick. He then leaves and says all the players who are still in the game are b*tches. Votes Sveneryn voted Dullon: "You're bad news to my game. Sorry it ended like this." Tammy voted Dullon: "This game is all about numbers and if you manage to slip your way through, you should just go home!" Liam voted Dullon: "Wish I got to talk to you more, you seem very cool." Ken voted Dullon: "Byeeee!" Dullon voted Tammy: "Keep your dirty mouth shut, you b*tch. You deserve to go home, get your head shaved and put in a tequila bad full of spicy peppers." Annabelle voted Tammy: "I've spoken the least to you and I have this weird feeling you got something against me. Girl, you don't know who I am so stop being a total b*tch." Rick voted Tammy: "Let's say that this vote doesn't really matter and we can still be friends afterwards?" Final Words "Oh this game, tell me about it. I was cocky as hell because I was the best player out there. I hope my girl Anna wins it all because she slays. Sveneryn wasn't that bad either but I was just being too threatening towards them. Their sad little bodies couldn't handle my wave. If you can't catch my heat, get out of the damn kitchen. Bye!" - Dullon, 14th Place